The First Date-FourTris AU
by DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: AU first date requested by CloakSeeker. Please please please tell me what you think! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The First Date- Divergent AU FourTris

Request

"Truth or Dare, Tris?" Lynn asked mischievously. I gulped. Uh oh. _Why me?_ I thought. I knew why, of course. I was small and plain, not noticeable at all. My only good friend was Christina, who had only known I existed when we were paired together for the first school project. Ironically, she was very loud and outspoken. She had introduced me to her other friends; Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna, and Shauna had immediately suggested a sleepover at her house. Christina and me (meaning Christina) had eagerly agreed. So here I was, in a strange house with girls that I barely knew.

I was actually a bit wary of Lynn. At the beginning of the year, she had shaved her brown hair and gotten an eyebrow piercing. She had worn dark clothes and I had steered clear of her and her friends during school.

Shauna, her older sister, was better. She was more into looking pretty than goth. She wore just enough makeup to accent her features, and she usually kept her wavy blond hair down. She was two years older than me, however, and I had never spoken to her, even though I often passed her in the hall.

I didn't know what to think about Marlene. She was best friends with Lynn and Shauna, but she wasn't exactly like either of them. She wasn't goth like Lynn, but wasn't as girly as Shauna (even though Shauna isn't really that girly). She wore lots of makeup, colorful on some days and dark on others, depending on her mood. Her clothes worked the same as her makeup, and always matched. She was in my homeroom, but I hadn't seen her everyday, because she was known to skip classes a lot.

I was jerked back to the present when Lynn asked me the question with a sly smile.

"Tris?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sounds cooler than Beatrice." She shrugged. "I can call you Beatrice if you want me to."

"Um, no it's ok, it's just that no one's really given me a nickname before." I blush.

"So, what'll it be? T or D?" She repeated. I panicked. _What should I pick?_ I was the first one to be asked, since we had just started after arranging our sleeping bags in a circle. If I said dare, would she make me run down the road naked or something crazy like that? But what would she want to know if I said truth?

"Uh…truth" I said hesitantly. Lynn's smirk got bigger. Oh no, oh no no no…I was so scared I almost wanted to pick dare instead, but I rethought that after picturing myself running down the street with no clothes on.

"Hmm…who in the school do you have a crush on?" She asked. "Boy or girl" she added. Oh god…this was going to be a _long_ night.

"Do I _have_ to answer that? Please ask me something else" I pleaded. The other girls laughed.

"Don't you know how Truth or Dare works?" Marlene said. I shrugged.

"I know the basics, obviously" I answered shyly.

"It's ok" she smiled. "Basically, if you don't want to do the dare or say the truth, then you have to take off an article of clothing. And it has to be something on your legs or torso. Socks don't count."

I blushed and looked down. I was wearing an old t-shirt and pajama pants. Obviously I had underwear on underneath, but I really didn't want to take off any clothes.

"Fine." My blush got deeper as I put my head down and mumbled his name.

"Oh, come on, girl! No way we could hear that!" Shauna teased. "Come on, just say it." When I stayed silent, she sighed. "Well, is it a girl or a boy?" She asked. I looked up in surprise.

"Boy!" I said. She shrugged.

"Well, you never know."

"Oh, come on, Beatrice!" Christina exclaimed. " _I_ don't even know! Will you at least tell me?"

"Can I do that?" I asked hopefully, looking at the other girls.

"Fine, but just because you're new at this." Marlene said after the girls talked for a minute. I sighed in relief.

"Ok" I said. "Come with me, Christina." I got up and walked into another room, which I guessed was Lynn's, because it was black, and also because our sleeping bags were currently in Shauna's bedroom. We sat down on the bed.

"Shoot" She said immediately. "Who do you like?"

"I-I like…um…" I stammered. _Why is this so hard?_ Christina and me have been best friends forever, so why can't I tell her who I like? _Well…_

 _"_ He-he's _kinda_ popular" I start, mostly just trying to stall. "He hangs out in a big group, but he always seems like…like he doesn't really want to be there. He's cute, but not like super hot, but that's fine with me. Because then every girl would like him." I add quickly, embarrassed. I can tell Christina is still confused.

"Ugh. This is hard. Am I supposed to guess or something? Because I have absolutely no idea." She says, exasperated. "Does he know who you are?"

I shake my head.

"I don't think so. I've never talked to him."

"Just tell me! You're taking forever!"

"Fine. I-I like…Tobias."

She stares at me, shocked.

"You…You like TOBIAS EATON?!"

"Shh! I bet they all heard you say that!"

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Omg! Omg come on!" She says, and starts to run back to the girls, dragging me with her. When we get back, the three girls are chatting excitedly.

"OMG"

"I know, right?"

"Never would have thought…"

"He _is_ kinda cute, actually."

"Eh, he's alright."

"Yeah, I guess. Still think Uriah's hotter, though."

I clear my throat and they all stop talking and look up at me and Christina. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. So Christina steps in.

"Sooo, I'm going to guess that you heard me say that…I'm sorry Tris, I didn't mean to be that loud. But seriously though guys? Tobias Eaton! I mean, wow! I had no idea that she liked him!" Now she is talking more to them than to me, so I slip back on top of my sleeping bag and wait for them to calm down.

[Line break]

When they finally do, Shauna says, "Ok, ok, let's keep playing!"

I look at the clock and it's past eleven already. But the others don't seem tired at all, so I shrug and turn back to the circle.

"Ok, since Tris was asked first, then it's her turn to ask someone. And Tris, you're not allowed to pick the same person that asked you." I nod in understanding. I look at the circle; Christina on my left side, then Shauna next to her. Then Lynn, and Marlene on my right side.

"Um…Marlene, Truth or Dare?" I surprise myself when I say that. I thought I would pick Christina.

"Dare" she says without hesitation. I try to think of something to dare her to do that would be hard or funny, not wimpy.

"I dare you to…put an ice cube on your stomach under your shirt until it melts" I say and Christina laughs. Lynn and Shauna give each other a look and Marlene shrugs.

"Sure, why not?" She says with a smile. I grab an ice cube out of the freezer, thinking: _Is it really that easy to melt an ice cube on your stomach? How can I make it harder? Ohhh…_ I get a devious thought, and after debating with myself, I sprinkle a bit of salt on the ice. I bring it in to see everyone surrounding Marlene, who is laying down on her back with her shirt pulled up to expose her stomach.

"All right, here goes" I say, before I place the ice cube on her flat stomach above her belly button. Her eyes widen for a second before she relaxes. I'm not sure that the salt will do anything, because after the initial coldness, she is laying there like nothing's happening. There is a silence as we watch the ice. I can see a few drops of water already forming where the cube touches her skin.

But after a few seconds, her eyes widen again and I can see her squirm a little. _The salt must be working,_ I thinking . Lynn had been slouched next to me, looking bored, but even she perked up when she noticed Marlene's movements.

"Is it cold, Marlene?" Shauna teases. "Freezing cold. Like you're stuck in Antartica naked."

"Shut up" Marlene growls through gritted teeth. The water touching her skin is now starting to spread. A drop of it slowly slides down and drips into her belly button, and she shivers.

After what seems like hours, we conclude that the ice is fully melted, and she immediately curses and sprints to the kitchen. She comes back after a few minutes with a towel and a blanket. She wraps the blanket around her, still shivering slightly.

"You suck, Tris" she mutters. "I've done that before, but it wasn't as cold." She adds, and I blush.

"Well, um, you see…I heard that salt makes ice colder, and you seemed so confident to do the challenge that I, well…"

Christina grins.

"You little devil! You put salt on the ice cube!" Everyone but Marlene bursts out laughing, and I soon join in. After I apologize to Marlene, she gives me a big, fake grin in response and says,

Oh, don't worry. I'll get you back."

We continue playing; although I am a little worried about what Marlene has in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2- The Dare

**A/N- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME GUYS! This chapter does not have the first date that you are all looking forward to. I'm super sorry that I didn't update sooner, I have a bunch of other stories to update too, but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be up soon! Please bear with me here!**

Chapter 2- The Dare

"Truth or dare, Christina?" I ask.

"Truth" she says quickly. Obviously. She hasn't done a single dare the whole time.

"Um…have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Yeah. I kissed Will last year." She answered with a shrug.

"Did you ever date him?" I ask, curious.

"Hey! You asked me a question, and I answered it. Now it's my turn." She replies, and I roll my eyes.

"Fine" I say, and Christina nods before turning to Shauna.

"T or D, Shauna?" She asks. Shauna grins and says,

"Dare." Christina thinks for a minute, then smirks.

"I dare you to call Zeke and tell him that you're pregnant." Shauna's eyes widen.

"Holy shit! No way!" She exclaims. After a moment's thought, she pulls off her shorts and gets into her sleeping bag. "There. I took off my shorts." Christina laughs and shakes her head.

"All right, then. Your turn."

"Ok. Um…Lynn, Truth or Dare?"

"I think I'll pick Truth for a change" she says, and Shauna replies,

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yup" Lynn says casually. "Marlene, T or D?"

"Dare." She gets a mischievous glint in her eyes, and I get a bad feeling…

"I dare you to ask Tris on your turn." She says, and Marlene's evil smile returns.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure…" I shiver. _Uh, oh._ She looks at me. "So, Trissy, what'll it be?"

"Um, Dare. Wait, no! No, no, no!" I stutter. _Oh god, ohhh god…what have I just done?!_

"Not how it works, honey. You say dare, I give you a dare."

"Um…oh-kay" I say, scared.

"I dare you to ask Tobias on a date. Tomorrow. At school." She says, and my mouth drops open. What?! Ask Tobias Eaton, the boy that I've had a major crush on for over a year, on a DATE?! _Not happening. This whole thing is_ not _happening. But…_ I think. _Would it be that bad?_ I've dreamed about asking him out since the day I saw him. _He doesn't even know me… but this is a chance for him to know._

I suddenly smile and sit up straight.

"I'll do it." I say, and the girls are all surprised, especially Christina.

"Omg _really_ , Beatrice? You're actually going to do it?" She shrieks, and I wince.

"Um, yeah, I guess I am." I say slowly, realizing what I have just agreed to. And surprisingly, I feel more excited than nervous.

[Line Break]

I take a deep breath. _Am I really doing this?_ I think. I stand with my bag over one shoulder in a hallway of the high school. I have just finished getting my things from my locker, and Tobias's locker is just down the hall. Luckily, as I walk towards it, I find that the area is not full of students chatting in groups, as most hallways are. I suddenly see him, weaving his way through the crowd to get to his locker. Fortunately for me, he is alone. For now, at least. I stop and watch as he opens the locker and grabs his things. I see Lynn and Shauna pretending to have a conversation behind him, and I know that Christina and Marlene are around somewhere too. Shauna meets my eye and gives me a thumbs up, so I step forward Just as he is about to close his locker.

"Uh, hi" I say quietly, and he turns to look at me. And I'm lost. _I didn't realize he was this tall_ is my first thought, and I blush.

"Um, hi. Beatrice, right?" He replies, and I just about faint. _Oh my god. He knows my name!_ I can see Shauna gasp and start talking animatedly to Lynn, who looks bored and unimpressed (as usual).

 _"_ Yeah" I say, trying to act casual. _Here comes the hard part_. "Hey, so I know that I don't really know you, and you don't really know me, but I was wondering if you'd like to, um, go see a movie or something sometime?" I ask, speaking quickly. His eyes widen.

"Are you, like, asking me out?" He says, and I blush crimson.

"Um, I guess-yeah, you could call it that…" I stammer. "I mean, if you wanted to…"

He looks at me, then looks away and says,

"I-I'm sorry, Beatrice. I can't."


	3. Chapter 3- The Confession

Chapter 3: The Confession

 _"I-I'm sorry, Beatrice. I can't."_ His words echo inside my head _._ I stare at him in shock. I feel so humiliated, and angry at myself. _Why did I ever think that this could possibly happen? Why would he agree to go on a date with someone he barely knows?_

 _"_ I-I…" I try to speak, but now I am on the verge of tears. If I say anything else, I know I will cry. And I can not, I _will_ _not_ cry in school, especially not in front of Tobias. I just stand there, looking at him, completely embarrassed. Luckily, Christina comes to the rescue. She walks up and puts her arm over my shoulder.

"Come on, Tris. Let's go back to your place and hang out. Obviously, this was a complete waste of time." She directs the last sentence at Tobias, and I can tell she is seething with anger. I nod, tearing my eyes away from the boy that I used to daydream about, and looking at my lifelong best friend that I know will always be there for me. She turns me around and we walk silently out of the school, quickly followed by Shauna, and Lynn, who I think I see give Tobias the finger as she struts by. As soon as we are out of the school I start to cry. Me and Christina spend the night watching funny movies and eating ice cream, and I almost forget about the rejection. Almost.

The next day, I keep my head up, as Christina instructed me to do, even though I would much rather keep it down, to reduce the risk of catching his eye. Fortunately, I do not see him as I walk to my locker. Also, I don't think that many people saw what went down yesterday, because I don't get any looks from anyone. But I do get a few as I open my locker and a piece of paper flutters to the ground. Hesitantly, I crouch down and pick it up. I stick it in my pocket to read later in homeroom. When I am in homeroom, I slowly pull it out and unfold it. Written in (surprisingly neat) handwriting is a note:

" _I'm really sorry about yesterday. Please give me a second chance and let me explain. Meet me at the bench under the oak tree after school today. -TE"_

I sit and reread it until the bell rings.

"What? No way, Tris! I am not letting you get rejected again. This must be some sort of joke" Christina says after I show her the note in our first period class.

"I don't know, Christina. It might not be" I say hopefully. She looks at me in surprise.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again. And I recommend that you rip up this note, burn it, and flush it down the toilet." I don't have time to reply before the teacher silences us and starts class.

Bythe end of the day, I have made my decision. I'm going to ignore the note. I'm not going to meet Tobias. As I repeat this in my head, I see Christina sprinting down the hall towards me.

"I can't believe it!" She says breathlessly when she arrives at my side. "Mrs. Denelle gave me detention! I have to stay after school today with her."

"Let me guess" I reply with a smile. "You were talking in class."

"But I had a reason! Drew was talking trash about Uriah! I had to say something!" She exclaims. I shake my head.

"Whatever. Should I tell your mom that you had to stay after for extra chorus practice or something?"

"Could you? That would be great! Listen, I have to go, otherwise I will have to stay after tomorrow too, and I don't think I can hide that from mom!" I nod and she hugs my quickly before running away towards Mrs. Denelle's room.

I walk out of the school and force myself to not look in the direction of the oak tree. But curiosity wins out, and I turn my head slightly to see if the bench is occupied. And it is. He is sitting on the end of the bench, looking at the crowd of students streaming out of the school. _He must have not seen me,_ I think before walking over to the tree.

He spots me immediately, and relief spreads across his face.

"Oh, thank god you came! I never would have forgiven myself for the way I treated you!" He exclaims, then groans and covers his face with his hands. "I'm really, really sorry about yesterday. I was a jerk and I knew it. I just…" He shakes his head, then looks up at me. "It just wasn't a good time."

I shrug and sit down next to him.

"It's okay, Tobias. I understand that you didn't want to date someone you'd just met." I say calmly. "The only reason I asked was because I…well, I was dared to." His eyes narrow.

"Why me?" He asks, and I gulp. I look down at my lap, and say:

"Um, well…I was dared to ask…the, uh…person that I… _like_ " I stammer, sure that my face is probably beet red. He blushes in realization.

"Oh" he says, and we sit awkwardly for a minute before he turns and says,

"I…I like you, too."


	4. Chapter 4- The Meeting

**Omg guys I am so sorry! This has happened before, and I still haven't found a good way to get rid of it. If anyone else has this problem please let me know! I have already let FF. Net know, but they haven't replied yet. I apologize for not looking at the document before I posted it. I will try again, and I hope it works this time! Also thanks a lot guys for letting me know about this!**

 **Also, I have been on vacation and rarely had cell service or wifi :(. I am hoping to get the date chapter up before school starts on Sep. 1st. Thank you so much for your patience!**

Chapter 4- The Misunderstanding (reposted)

 _"I…I like you, too."_

For a minute, I just stare. I stare at the face of the boy that I have fantasized about for almost a year. And the first thought that pops into my head, and unfortunately the first thing that comes out of my mouth, is:

"Why?" He blinks and clears his throat in surprise. I let out a startled laugh and put my face into my hands, embarrassed. "Oh my god. I did _not_ just say that" I mumble. He hears me and chuckles.

"Well…do I have to tell you? I mean, it's obvious. You're super smart, you get straight A's. I know you are really nice, I've seen you help other students in class and in the hall. Somehow, you don't have many friends, probably because you're quiet and you don't hang out with all of the obnoxious popular girls. And on top of that, you're absolutely gorgeous." It's his turn to be embarrassed now. "I…did not say that out loud. Did I?" I look at him and smile shyly.

"Um…yeah, you did. But if you forget what I said, I'll forget what you said."

"Okay", he says, and smiles back at me. "So, um…" he adds. "About that date…" I look at him in confusion.

"But…I thought you didn't want to go out with me."

"No! I mean, yeah, I want to. Yesterday was just…a bad time for me…" he trails off. When I ask why, he looks down and mumbles, "It's nothing." I grab his arm before I can think, and his head whips up again. I let go in surprise and he relaxes. But I saw him tense up when I touched him.

"Tobias" I whisper. "What's wrong?" He sighs and shakes his head.

"I-" His voice cracks. He looks around, realizing that we are the only ones left on the school grounds. "You should go. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"But Tobias-"

"Just go."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. If you don't want to go out with me, just say so." I realize how that sounded and I say, quieter this time, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't intrude into your personal life. If you don't want to tell me then I totally understand."

"It's not that" Tobias says forcefully. "It's just that it's something I've never told anyone else."

 _"_ You don't have to tell me anything" I say. "Even though we both… _like_ each other, we've really only just met." Tobias shakes his head.

"But I…I don't know…it just feels like I've known you forever." And now that I think about it, that's how I feel, too. I nod.

"Me too" I say quietly. We stare at each other for a minute, and then Tobias clears his throat.

"How about Friday?" I frown in confusion. "For our…date" he clarifies.

"Oh!" I say. "Um, sure. Where are we going?"

"Well, I don't really know yet, so why don't we just meet at your house?" I nod and dig a pen and a piece of crumpled paper out of my bag. I write down my address and give it to him.

"How does 6 o'clock sound?" He asks, and I tell him that it's fine. He puts the paper away just as a figure races out of the school, and I realize that it's Christina. I jump up and say goodbye to Tobias. I run over to Christina, and she says,

"What are you still doing here? You didn't have to wait for me!"

"I'll tell you later" I say, and then my eyes widen.

"Oh no, I forgot to text your mom! Or my mom! How are we going to get home?"

 _Tobias_. I whirl around, hoping to see him. I find him halfway across the school field and yell his name. He jumps and turns around quickly. Seeing me, he starts jogging towards us.

"Woah! Slow down! That's Tobias? Tobias Eaton? And you're _talking to him_?" Christina exclaims. I blush.

"Um, yeah."

"So that's what you've been doing for an hour? I thought he, like, completely rejected you yesterday." I shrug.

"It was…a misunderstanding" I explain. She frowns at me, but before she says anything else, Tobias appears, panting heavily and glancing warily at Christina.

"Hi…again" I say, suddenly shy to be talking to him in front of my best friend. "Um, this is Christina, my friend."

"We've met" Tobias replies with a small smile. Christina glares at him, but I can see she's curious. As I expect, she opens her mouth.

"So what's up with you? You're a jerk to Tris one day, then you ask for a second chance the next day? That seems a bit suspicious to me. I want to know what you're up to."

"Christina!" I exclaim, embarrassed. Tobias doesn't seem fazed, though.

"Christina, I assure you that what I said yesterday was a mistake. I was having a bad day and I took out my anger on Bea…Tris, did you say?" He turns to me.

"Um, yeah. It's kind of a nickname." I reply. He studies me and nods.

"I like it" he tells me, before turning back to Christina. "I swear that I mean her no harm. I like her a lot too, actually, and I just want to get to know her." Christina raises her eyebrows but doesn't say anything. She looks at me, then back at Tobias. She leans forward and pokes him in the chest. He flinches subtly but tries to hide it from her.

"Fine." She says, and lowers her voice. "But if you ever, _ever_ hurt my best friend, I swear I will make sure you don't see tomorrow." She doesn't look very intimidating, because she's only a few inches taller than me, but Tobias gets the message. He nods stiffly and she backs off.

"So, what did you want?" Tobias asks, turning to me.

"Um, I was wondering if you could give us a ride?" I ask.

"Sure" he shrugs. "Where do you guys live?"

"You can just drop us at my place" I say, and I rummage around again for something to write on. Giving up, I sigh.

"You know what? Why don't I just tell you directions?" He agrees, and soon we are climbing into the back of an old pickup truck. He pulls out and I tell him which way to go. Besides my instructions, the ride is silent, with Christina absorbed in her phone and Tobias focused on the road. When we get to my house, Christina hops out quickly, but I hang back.

"Thanks" I say quietly. He nods but doesn't say anything. I jump out and close the door, and he drives away. Christina yells goodbye to me as she sprints down the road to her house. I walk to the front of the house and try to open the door as quietly as possible. I tiptoe down the hallway and sneak a look into the kitchen. Bad idea.

"And just where have you been for an hour, miss Beatrice Prior?" My mother says, sitting at the table with her arms crossed. _Busted._

"Uh…at school?" I answer. It's not really a lie. I was technically on school grounds the whole time.

"Doing what? You didn't get detention, did you?" I shake my head.

"No. I…uh, was talking with a friend." I say awkwardly. She raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, really? Was it one of those girls that Christina introduced you too? Because I'd stay away from them if they make you come home late."

"No, it wasn't them." I say, trying to think of something. "Um, Christina had detention and I waited for her."

"She got detention _again_? For talking in class, I take it?" She smiles slightly and shakes her head. I nod and smile too. Mom never stays mad at me for too long. "But seriously, what were you doing?"

"I was talking to someone" I repeat.

"But who…" she starts, then trails off, thinking.

"It was a boy" I say quickly, blushing. Mom gasps.

"Really? Who?" Then her eyes widen. "Him? The kid you like?" I blush more and look down at the floor.

"Yeah. Tobias. He, um, asked to meet me after school. He's the one that drove me and Christina home." I look up at her and stutter, "And, um, I'm going to be, uh, busy on Friday." Suddenly, she jumps off of her stool and sweeps me up in a hug.

"Oh my god! My little baby's going on her first date!" She squeals, squeezing me tightly. I laugh.

"I know! And he's amazing. We literally talked for a whole hour, and he said he liked me too!"

"Tell me all about it! Did he come up to you outside of school? In school? During class?!" She cries, almost as excited as me.

"Um, not exactly…" I say slowly, and she lets go of me, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, well, at the sleepover the other day, we played Truth or Dare. The girls found out that I liked Tobias, and dared me to ask him out during school. At first he said no-" Here mom grips my shoulders tightly, but she relaxes as I continue. "But then he left me a note asking to meet him after school today, and I did." I shrug. "And then he said that he did want to go out with me, and we worked out a date." Mom squeals again and gives me another bone-crushing hug. Then she pulls away and asks me to help with dinner. I do and Caleb comes down soon after finishing his homework. The three of us finish cooking dinner and setting the table, just as dad comes home. We eat dinner quietly, as usual, but I notice mom giving me looks across the table. She never mentions that I came home late, and I don't think she will. I smile back and eat my chicken. After we finish eating, I say that I'm tired and that I'm going to go rest. Mom winks at me subtly, and dad nods gruffly before sitting in his armchair and opening the newspaper. I lug my backpack upstairs with me and dump the contents on the bed. I sigh. I have a _lot_ of homework to do. But thinking of my date with Tobias, I smile. _It was all worth it_ , I think, as I open up my textbook and start working.


End file.
